


All Hallows Eve

by flickawhip



Series: GhostlyLove - Vivien/Felicity [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Felicity brings home an old, and lost, friend...





	All Hallows Eve

“Does she... know?”

The question is soft, Vivien turning to look at Felicity, barely knowing what to think. She knew, the second Felicity let go of her chance to be free, that something had changed. The woman, whoever she was, looked like Billie... except brunette... and broken. 

“Not yet...”

Felicity’s voice was soft, tinged with regret. 

“She was so... frightened...”

“Is that why you...”

“She needs someone Vivi... She needs a family...”

“You always were so soft... soft-hearted...”

“Weak, you mean...”

Felicity smiles almost teasingly, nudging Vivien softly. 

“No... I mean soft... sweet.”

Vivien smiles, stroking Felicity’s cheek even as she watches the woman sleep, they both watch. The woman shifts, eyelids fluttering a little before she’s asleep again. 

“What’s her name?”

“Ally...”

“She... someone you knew?”

“Once... yes... years ago...”

Silence falls, Ally still sleeping, Vivien smiling slightly. 

“Then she’s lucky... lucky you found her... found us.”


End file.
